Pranked Plot Bunnies Gone Wild
by Good Omens
Summary: Chapter 1: Byakuya and Ichigo argue during a Captains meeting and Ichigo decides to prove his point right then and there. Slight IchixBya and IchixHitsu. Might change rating and genre in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1, The Captains' Meeting

**WARNING: This story will be several one shots put together as a story. It doesn't really have a good plot really and it's more like several one shots just for laughs. I'm going to put it as complete and then update if I get more ideas for this. ALSO this one shot has hints of IchigoxByakuya and IchigoxToshiro. Hopefully you'll all still enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any character/place within either the manga or the anime or, well, pretty much anything. But I'd like to think that this plot was entirely my idea.**

* * *

It's after the war. Aizen has been defeated along with Tousen, and Gin had been proven a spy for them and has been reinstated as a Captain. But they were lacking a few Captains still and appointed Renji and Ichigo for the two open positions. Now everyone knows this means chaos, so why don't we go see how a normal Captains' meeting goes shall we?

We're starting a bit after the beginning of the meeting, the Captain-Commander is currently talking about how well things have gone since Aizen Sousuke, the former Captain of the Fifth Squad had been defeated.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the Captain of the Sixth Squad's eyes narrowed, "As if, you've only been a Captain for a month Kurosaki. You do not know everyone well enough." He usually didn't argue with another Captain, but he felt that Ichigo didn't really count.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the Fifth Squad smirked at Byakuya. "Oh, but I _know _I can." After all, he'd been the one organizing the prank wars. Not that he'd admit to it.

"No, you can not." Yes, he knew it was childish. But he refused to give in to the annoying orange haired brat.

"Umm, YES I can." Ichigo growled quietly trying not to attract the attention of the other Captains. It wouldn't do to make them suspicious of him again, after all.

Byakuya scowled. "No." The only reason he wasn't shouting, was because he didn't want the other Captains to see him like this. He had his dignity.

Ichigo frowned. "Yes I can, damn it. You're just scared I'll know a way for you to show emotions around other people." He hissed quietly.

"Then prove it, boy!" Byakuya snapped, attracting everyone's attention. And proving exactly what Ichigo said were true.

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the Tenth Squad frowned at the two, "Just what are you two doing?" Now normally he'd never be frowning like that at the head of the Kuchiki clan, but these days one couldn't be sure of who Ichigo had pulled into his pranks.

Ichigo smirked. And then grabbed the front of Byakuya's haori and pulled the man into a heated kiss. This had two bonus points, proving his point and at the same time he'd get a kiss from one of the most widely known bachelors out there. Including himself as far as anyone knew.

When the two parted again, Byakuya was staring blankly in front of himself and the rest of the Captains were gawking at them both. Some of them maybe even with worry, perhaps Byakuya had gone into shock and wouldn't be able to take care of his Squad anymore and who would then do it? No one wanted to be Ichigo's neighbor after all. They all knew what had happened to the Seventh Squad after they refused his tea...

"What the..." Toshiro began unable to get out anything more, perhaps more out of hope that Ichigo would be killed once Byakuya snapped out of his shock?

"Hell?" Abarai Renji, Captain of the Ninth Squad continued, obviously confused. After all, he'd known Ichigo was going to do something. But this took the cake.

A "HAH! I KNEW IT!" attracted everyone's attention to one Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the Thirteenth Squad whom turned around to a pouting Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the Third Squad. It didn't really surprise anyone that he'd shouted. After all, if he had so much candy to give out he'd must have consumed a large number himself already. Who would willingly give away candy? Not Ichigo, that's for sure!

"Pay up!" Juushiro smirked evilly at the fox-faced Captain. Perhaps Aizen Sousuke was right, the Gotei 13 WAS evil. Especially the 13 part of it.

Gin pouted but brought out a bag of...something that no one seemed to understand what was. Then he frowned at Ichigo, "Couldn't you have kissed Shiro-chan first?" Obviously Gin had been hoping cuteness would win over hotness. Which might have happened if Ichigo had done this because he was in love.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "W-w-whaaaat!" Mirrored at the exact same time by the very Captain of the 10th Squad whom then frowned and said, "That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!"

And this is where Ichigo would try to argue about the name. But this time he got a better idea. Or worse if you look at it from Toshiro's point of view.

Ichigo gave a smirk, before repeating his actions from his kiss with Byakuya. Only this time Toshiro was the victim.

There were squeals outside the door and it slammed open revealing several females with cameras. Matsumoto Rangiku being one of them.

So when Ichigo and Toshiro parted, she was the first to turn and run away not wanting her Captain to see her. She'd be punished with paperwork!

The door slamming shut after the rest of the Shinigami Womans Association or whatever it was they were going to call it next, pulled Byakuya out of his shock and had Toshiro stuttering at the same time.

"And just **what **was that, Kurosaki?" Byakuya snapped while Toshiro stuttered out something that was remarkably alike but no one seemed to get if that was what he'd said.

"Me proving my point." Ichigo smirked. "Told you I knew how to shock everyone in the room!" He sing-songed at the Kuchiki male before turning to Toshiro and giving a wink, "Want to join me in my room tonight, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro flushed darkly and fainted. Yes, that's right, he **fainted**. Perhaps it had to do with all the blood flying into his head, or maybe he actually really liked Ichigo and wanted it? We might never know...

There was a sigh in the silence which had everyone turn to the Captain-Commander who seems to have been forgotten for the entire meeting.

The old man eyed his Captains, before sighing again and thinking to himself, "I need a drink." Or so he thought. Peering at the shocked faces of most of his Captains and the amused one of Captain Ukitake and Captain Kurosaki, he realized he must have said it out loud.

There was only one thing he could do to save himself and at the same time rid himself of these annoying children; "Meeting adjourned. Everyone get the hell out of here."

Everyone except two, left by shunpo. He groaned inwardly, "Did you need something, Captain Kurosaki?" He hoped the man didn't, he just wanted to go to bed without any major problems tonight. At worst, he hoped only one building would blow up.

Ichigo gave a smirk and pulled out a sake bottle from his haori, "You'll need this tonight." Which meant that there would be no peace tonight unless he pretended to have gone deaf, blind or died. Or unless he got drunk.

He gave a small nod, he'd accept the sake and get drunk both for himself and for the mayhem the man would cause and would pretend not to know anything in the morning. It was a deal he often had to strike with the Captain, and one that had started the time Captain Kurosaki had to go to the Vice-Captains meeting as his own had disappeared (in other words, run away and left him to deal with their idiocy.).

Ichigo gave a last smirk before skipping over to the unconcious body of the Tenth Captain, picked him up and skipped out the door.


	2. Chapter 2, The Rules of World Domination

**Location: **Random courtyard of a not so random manor... (Kuchiki Manor.)

**WARNING:** This story will be several one shots put together as a story. It doesn't really have a good plot really and it's more like several one shots just for laughs. I'm going to put it as complete and then update if I get more ideas for this. ALSO implied THREESOME between Ichigo, Juushiro and Kyouraku, implied one-sided ByakuyaxIchigo and ToshiroxIchigo. Hopefully you'll all still enjoy this.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any character/place within either the manga or the anime or, well, pretty much anything. But I'd like to think that this plot was entirely my idea. And of course, the rules are all mine. I took quite a while thinking them up so I'd appreciate it if you don't just up and steal them. I'll let you borrow them if you tell me first and remember to credit me wherever you decide to put them... **

* * *

Chapter 2:

And so here we are again, floating around in the world of the Dead people deciding if we really want to try our luck and pop into wherever it is Ichigo has been hiding out this last week... But alas, even if we did decide not to, fate has other plans involving finding out exactly what kind of mischief will happen and who the pranksters are this time.

Remembering last time we checked in on Ichigo and the other Captain's things seemed like they were only going to get worse, so instead we'll time skip to a week later where we know Toshiro and Byakuya will still be slightly akward around Ichigo and so we can poke fun at them while Ichigo does his usual mayhem. With or without help.

The birds were chirping and it seemed like it would be a wonderful and quiet day and half of Seiretei were enjoying the cheer and warmth. That is, they WERE enjoying it. Around mid-day that same half were just as ready to curse the 5th Captain straight to hell as the rest of them had been.

The reason for this, you ask?

Well, it's quite simple really, it didn't really have as much to do with Ichigo Kurosaki having annoyed them the day before or how he ran around stirring a lot of dust on their clothes and food as he tried (with success for once) to escape the 11th Captain.

No, the reason was a piece of paper that had showed up during the night. There was one firmly glued to at least one door each house and it read as following:

* * *

**The Rules of World Dominance:**

**1,** If you want to take over the world, make sure you have subordinates that love you so much(or are so scared of you) that they'd do your paperwork(like Aizen did with Hinamori!).

**2,** When taking over the world, you can allow Soul Society to be the last one standing as there's no way they'd survive(Unless Kurosaki Ichigo feels pity for them, if that's the case immediately abandon your plans and run to safety!).

**3,** Should the one taking over be Kurosaki Ichigo; recruiting is important. The third most important thing to do when taking over is recruiting your friends. The first is recruiting the insane people and the second is the sane ones(Should you deny him, don't come to us! We've already joined.).

**4, **No wait, should the one taking over be Kurosaki Ichigo, he won't need to recruit. He's already an army all alone! In fact, should he be taking over we suggest immediately swearing eternal service to him!

**5,** The most important thing ever you need when taking over are names. One for your plan, one that you shall call yourself and one made up word that gives people anger issues.

**6,** When pretending not to be evil/taking over the world, don't smile! Everyone knows the smiling ones are the bad ones.

**7,** Should you fail rule **5 **then it is suggested that you immediately fake being sleepwalking and waking telling everyone that saw that it was merely a dream where upon you served the head of your boss on a golden plate to a hollow(best option of hollows are of course Kurosaki Ichigo whom has several Arrancar friends in hiding whom are probably very hungry.).

**8, **Anyone taking over the world needs several bags on glitter on their person at all times.

**9, **Unless you didn't want a clean get-away nor the easiest way to gather accomplices you may instead carry around several bags of paint to piss people off with. This should give you enough enemies that'll make you stronger so you can take over with pure power.

**10, **And of course, while gathering enemies you may need to gather canon-fodder, this is easily done by pretending you love them, will always protect them, and of course you'd **never **do something as evil as sending them out to beat enemies stronger than them (in other words, lie.)!

* * *

Now seeing the funny side in all this, the list wasn't that bad. The worse thing about it was that no matter what they did, the list was stuck on the door. Should they destroy the door and thus the paper, it would immediately reappear once they replaced the door and that wasn't really as bad either.

Only, there seemed to be one rule showing up each hour, making the list longer and longer and soon they despaired that it would eventually perhaps even cover their houses or devour them all!

The entire Seiretei was a hundred percent sure that Ichigo was behind it somehow, nevermind that Ichigo didn't brag about himself like the list had...

He protested his guilt of course, and then to their surprise had gotten Juushiro Ukitake explain to them that Ichigo had been busy. The entire night. With him. Juushiro had then proceeded to smile innocently and mention that 'Ichigo-chan sure has an amazing voice! The deep vocals he got out were perfect.'

As if knowing perfectly well the dreams of all females in Soul Society and wanting to destroy every hope of it, Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well next time we're doing Karaoke I'm not singing the love songs!"

"Not even for me?" Ichimaru Gin pouted innocently at the orange haired, having appeared at even the slightest suspicion of anything _pervy... _

Ichigo's only response was a dark glare that sent half of the gathered Shinigame running.

_A few hours later:  
_And now it had come to around 1 pm and the list was only growing longer, but luckily for Ichigo everyone had turned to instead blame, _amazingly, _the very own Kuchiki Byakuya. They claimed that if Ichigo could turn poor Captain Ukitake into some kind of perverted thing then Captain Kuchiki would be no problem for the evil demon from hell(the fact that no one could really escape hell didn't matter to them at all, Ichigo was and would always be some kind of evil demon from hell).

* * *

**11, **Another good way to take over the world would be by rising in the ranks, eventually you'll get high enough to slyly trick everyone into turning the world into one large get together country that seeing as no one else understands the responsibility as much as you do; of _course you'd be so helpful as to rule! _

**12, **Should they choose someone else for the position merely have them assassinated, find a way to blame another likely person they'd choose and then get the credit for revealing the murderer. (This also gets you out of paying the assassin!)

**13, **When in doubt of who to choose as your closest confidante, don't choose at all but instead buy a teddy bear. Or isolate yourself every time you decide to discuss your plans so no one will know them. (Kurosaki Ichigo has a teddy bear named Kon so should you buy one we believe he will use it as a spy.)

* * *

So, obviously the ones behind this had some kind of crush or something on the Fifth Captain and having finally noticed the we in almost every rule, they turned half the blame onto Hitsugaya Toshiro. Everyone knew he was the second to be kissed by Ichigo and had actually blushed!

Watching Toshiro and Byakuya being scolded by something that obviously wasn't their fault, Ichigo couldn't help but snigger in high amusement.

"Told you they'd blame them," the white haired man beside him smirked.

"You've been too much around Ichi-chan, Juu-chan if you're smirking like that..." A man in a pink robe was sitting on Ichigo's other side.

Ichigo pouted, "I'm not that bad, old man!"

Kyouraku frowned at the younger man by many centuries. "If I'm so old then I suppose I can't play with you tonight then!" Then he rose and started walking away from the drama they'd been watching.

"Wait, no!" Ichigo followed.

Kyouraku turned a pout onto the 5th Captain, "So I'm not old?"

Juushiro grinned, he knew what was coming.

"Sure you are! You're just still a good player." Ichigo smirked and sped off yelling back, "Now hurry up you old men! By the time you guys get back it's going to be nightfall with how slow you are!"

Juushiro and Kyouraku shared a glance and sped off after him, both internally agreeing that they'd tell the others it actually was Ichigo whom had put the lists up the next day, but removing their part of the prank.

Revenge was a dish best served cold after all. Or would the right saying be that revenge was sweet?


	3. Chapter 3, The FlagPole Prank

**Location: **That's... A good question!

**WARNING:** This story will be several one shots put together as a story. It doesn't really have a good plot really and it's more like several one shots just for laughs. I'm going to put it as complete and then update if I get more ideas for this. ALSO implied THREESOME between Ichigo, Juushiro and Kyouraku, implied one-sided ByakuyaxIchigo and ToshiroxIchigo(along with a few more pairings, probably). Hopefully you'll all still enjoy this.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach or any character/place within either the manga or the anime or, well, pretty much anything. But I'd like to think that this plot was entirely my idea. And of course, the rules in chapter 2 are all mine. I took quite a while thinking them up so I'd appreciate it if you don't just up and steal them. I'll let you borrow them if you tell me first and remember to credit me wherever you decide to put them... **

* * *

Chapter 3:

And so we have come back. Again. Though I'm sure the devils have just been waiting for us so they could reveal the devillish pranks they have in mind, I suppose it'd be in our best interest to actually check up on- DEAR LORD IN HEAVEN WHAT THE HELL IS THAT-THAT...!

Oh. It's just that list of World Dominance- HOLD IT! Wait, wait, wait! I thought making sure to wait another week would keep us from seeing the list ever again! It seems we will have to go see with some of the Captains just what is going on after all.

Going through the entire Soul Society to find ceirtan Captains would take too much time, so going straight to the academy to see if there's anyone there we pop in on one of the lecture to see Kurosaki Ichigo, Captain of the Fifth Squad lecturing a class on... World Dominance?

* * *

"...And so, we have come to realize that while taking over the world would enable you to have a fullfilled life and get you lots of babes, the paperwork from hell just isn't worth it and thus every sucker that succeeds in taking over has my condolences." Ichigo smiled brightly at the class. "Aaaand, it looks like we've gone 10 minutes over the time so you brats can go now. Bye!"

Behind Ichigo was Yoruichi, former Captain of Squad Two, shaking her head and grinning amusedly. Obviously she was in on the apparant joke Ichigo was most likely playing on the students and regular shinigami. ...It had to be a joke, right? _Right? _

As Ichigo strolled out of the classroom, barely refraining from skipping, Yoruichi asked the question that's on all our minds; "So, Ichigo, what's going on in your love life anyway?" ...Wait, that's _not _the question I was talking about!

Ichigo paused before turning to Yoruichi and smiling a bright, blinding smile.

"Woah..." Half of the woman felt like gaping while inside she was screaming in fear.

"Well, right now I'm perfectly available. How about a date?" Ichigo grinned evilly, grabbed her arm and shunpoed away leaving only small sign of their presence. Like for example Yoruichi's clothes.

* * *

Later on, Ichigo was running through Seiretei's darker roads trying to avoid detection while making sure he could stall everyone properly enough for an amount of time that allowed him to finish his next prank. He called it; 'The FlagPole Prank' and he'd gotten the idea when he left behind Yoruichi's clothes as he shunpo'ed straight to the Captains meeting he'd been late to and given half of the people there a massive nosebleed.

By dawn, everyone would be waking up to a very chilly breeze in their underpants, and several other places.

Stashing the rest of the duct tape, ropes and all the clothes he'd gathered in an empty warehouse, he eagerly shunpo'ed back to his own little home in the midst of Soul Society and went to bed, longing for the morrow to come.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH! COLD, COLD, COLD!" Ikkaku yelled loudly, waking up the rest of the unfortunate victims in the near two-mile-area.

"WHAT THE-" The only reason Soi Fon _hadn't _finished her sentence was because of the very naked Yoruichi stuck to the roof beneath her. And the eyes she was giving the dark-skinned female? Well, let's just say that Yoruichi was very glad she wasn't the only one tied up, because that was just freaky.

Of course, this wasn't the reaction of everyone.

Izuru Kira had flushed a very deep red, amazing plenty of the poor people, before fainting, an amused Kyouraku had wriggled around trying to get loose as he eyed a suddenly horrified woman to his left, otherwise known as the Vice-Captain of said Captain's Squad; Nanao-Chan, an exasparated Juushiro had promptly cut himself down with a knife he had pulled out of _somewhere _that they weren't sure were anywhere good and then stalked away from the begging masses hoping to get down too, some of them to get to the others tied up and some to escape the entire situation but most of them to get revenge on the person who **had** to be behind this entire thing; Ichigo.

Of course, Juushiro hadn't listened and instead had sprinted amazingly fast towards his rooms trembling in what most of them thought were anger, but what Kyouraku knew to be amusement. How Ichigo had planned to get out of this one, Juushiro wasn't sure. But he could only barely wait to see what would happen when Ichi-chan met up with his victims and wether or not he'd escape - which the man was almost completely sure he would.

Question was, would anyone suspect him and anyone else of helping even though they were on the pole too? _...Nah. _Not even if Juushiro managed to get down before the others, after all; he had a bad disease and if it got worse, Retsu would kill everyone involved. Obviously they would only be grateful that the white-haired Shinigami managed to get down before he died so they could all at least survive.

Juushiro was safe, now he had to find an alibi for Ichigo in case the man hadn't himself. He just wondered who they'd blame for this.

Maybe he could set it up to look like it had been the Captain-Commander?

He showed off an down-right evil grin, learned from Ichigo, that would terrify quite a lot of people, and then set to work.


End file.
